wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Dazzling/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is DAZZLING. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: Reginald picking up a diamond-- from High-Fat Robbery) (Clip 2: WordGirl blocking a glaring light from Granny May-- from the short Living in the Granny's Paradise) (Clip 3: WordGirl trapped by Granny's mints-- from Coupon Madness) Tommy: Hmm... Beau Handsome: Tommy, did you want to buzz in? Tommy: I was just thinking of all the examples of dazzling in WordGirl. There's the Hobokken diamond, of course, and all the jewels in the jewelry store... Beau Handsome: You sure seem to know what dazzling means, why don't you just buzz-- Tommy: Also, the eyes of WordGirl are dazzling. Beau Handsome: Her eyes? Tommy: Yes. You dare to disagree? Beau Handsome: Instead of answering that question, why don't you answer mine? How do you define dazzling? (Tommy rings in.) Tommy: Dazzling means bright, almost blinding. Beau Handsome: That is correct! Congratulations Tommy, you are today's winner! Huggy, show him what he's won! (From above Beau, a dance ball descends with Huggy clinging to it, wearing a white leisure suit. The audience ooohs.) Beau (voiceover): An official WordGirl giant disco ball! Beau Handsome: Yes, now you can boogie on down and feel the beat under the magic of a spinning light! A pretty dazzling prize, 'ey Tommy? Tommy: Meeting WordGirl would be better. (The camera stays on Tommy, and Beau walks over in front of them for a face shot.) Beau Handsome: Uh, see you next time on... Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau Handsome: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Tommy, you correctly defined the word dazzling. Ready to play the bonus round? Tommy: I sure am! Beau Handsome: Okay, take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition of dazzling. (Picture 1: Mr. Big shoving dollar bills into his suit in front of the bank) (Picture 2: The Butcher looking at a stack of money with the Hobokken diamond on top) (Picture 3: The Grocery Store Manager with a price gun and a box of Snappy Snaps) Beau Handsome: Any guesses, Tommy? Tommy: Ah, that's easy. Number two. The Butcher clearly thinks the shiny Hobokken diamond is dazzling! Beau Handsome: That's correct, Tommy! You've won the bonus round. Huggy, show him his special prize! (Huggy stands in front of a pedestal with nothing on it except a question mark sign. He whimpers awkwardly.) Beau Handsome: What? Oh, um, it looks like we ran out of prizes! (pause) That's embarrassing. We'll see you next time on-- Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes